1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retainers for door handles and, more particularly, to an interlock between a door rose and a door handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most door handles and door knobs for lockingly or otherwise operating a door bolt include a square or splined shaft for engaging a bolt mechanism. Upon rotation of the shaft, the bolt is withdrawn to permit opening of a door. The shaft is operationally secured with the door handle or door knob to obtain commensurate rotation upon pivotal movement of the door handle or rotation of the door knob. A rose, secured to the door, is commonly used to secure the door handle or door knob in place and to penetrably receive the shaft of the door handle or door knob. Necessarily, the door handle or door knob must be able to rotate relative to the rose.
To bring about these relationships between the door handle or door knob and the rose, devices must be employed which permit relative rotation therebetween but preclude axial displacement of the door handle or door knob from the rose. Such axial retention can be effected by employing a snap ring locked within an annular groove in the shaft of the door handle or door knob and bearing against a shoulder of the rose. Alternatively, a set screw can be employed in place of the snap ring. While both of these types of devices serve the intended purpose, certain deficiencies exist. In particular, a certain amount of play is designed into the locking mechanism to minimize wear due to friction. Where play is reduced in order to obtain a more firm feel of the door handle or door knob, wear usually becomes a problem. Set screws tend to loosen over a period of time and may result in disengagement of the door handle or door knob. If a rose or door handle or door knob is to be replaced for decorative or other purposes, special tools are usually required to remove and reassemble the components.